Untitled
by i-HeArT-pEn PeN
Summary: Ginny likes Hermione, viseversa..blah blah blah etc... R&R plz..
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, I DO NOT MAKE ANY $$ FROM THESE STORIES, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JKR AND WB, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

A/N: Well this is my first story so R&R plz :(, i hope you all like it, sorry if there are any speeling or puncusation mistakes.

CHAPTER 1

Ginny gasped as something long and hard dived into her, she began thrusting into the object as it went in and out in a pattern.

"Oh Hermione..." Ginny moaned as Hermione leant down and kissed her ever so passionately on Ginny's supple wine coloured lips.

Ginny stared into Hermione deep brown eyes and she stared back into Ginny's gorgeous grey ones.

Ginny awoke covered in sweat and panting, "It was only a dream..." Ginny thought to herself sadly, knowing that would never happen in real life...only in Ginny's magical world, even more magical than Hogwarts itself.

Then suddenly Hermione's head appeared at the opening of the curtain that was concealing Ginny in her four poster bed.

"You OK, Gin?"

Ginny blinked, "Yeah..I just had a n-nightmare", knowing that making love to Hermione in her dreams would never be a nightmare.

Hermione smiled and gently kissed Ginny on her forehead, and when Hermione was gone Ginny touched her head where Hermione had kissed it only moments before, knowing that Hermione and herself would never be more than friends...

It was already meal time at quarter past seven at night and Ginny sat staring at her barely touched food and sighed, thinking about Hermione...all those dreams that she had been having ever since the summer holidays when Hermione stayed the last 4 weeks before school started once more.

Ginny was really depressed lately, the Professor's even noticed. Once after Herbology Professor Sprout pulled Ginny aside and had asked her what was wrong, Ginny just looked confused and answered with a "nothing", Ginny knew that was a total lie but Sprout believed it.

Just as Ginny had finished that thought Hermione had appeared next to her, as though not wanting to interrupt Ginny's thoughts.

"Hey Gin-Gin"

Ginny winced at that name as though she had just been stabbed in the heart, "Hey Mione"

They both sat there in silence as Hermione ate like eating for the first time in her life.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked while staring into the deep red-orange flames of The Gryffindor Common Room fire place.

"Yeah Herm?"

Hermione fiddled with her button as she asked Ginny, "Have you ever...dreamt...of umm..."

Hermione trailed off.

"Dreamt of what Hermione? Don't worry you can ask me anything" Ginny stated with a smile and started to move closer to Hermione.

Hermione smiled back and replied, "Dreamt of other girls?"

Ginny gulped hard in her throat, "Err yes...why do you ask?"

"Because I-I umm...OK well to be honest with you...I am in love with a girl" Hermione answered while growing a deep crimson colour with every silent second.

"Really? Who?" Ginny asked while placing her hand onto the brunette's.

"Well you know her very well" Emphisizing on 'very'.

Ginny then thought of who it is, "Hermione, can I guess who it is?"

Hermione smiled in return.

"Me?"

Hermione looked Ginny in the eye but didn't reply.

Ginny's heart sank lower than ever.

"Sorry...I guess I was wrong wasn't I Herm--"

Ginny's sentence was cut short as Hermione placed her lips onto Ginny's younger ones.

Ginny then knew she was right, and started to deepen the kiss by sucking on Hermione's bottom lip causing her to moan in return.

Hermione then took over by forcing her own tongue into Ginny's sweet mouth and pinning her down onto the couch they were sitting on just minutes ago.

Hermione began to un-button Ginny's blouse while moving her mouth down towards her neck and beinning to suck and lick it.

Ginny then reached out and stopped Hermione's hands.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs, in your bed" Ginny declared between pants.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Haha cliff hanger lol well give me reviews to tell me to continue or not, and be nice this is my first published story on the net. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...ETC..ETC...

A.N:Sorry for the wait of Chapter 2...I couldn't be bothered to write lately.

CHAPTER 2

Hermione pushed Ginny onto the four poster bed and pinning her down at her shoulders and beginning to ravish Ginny's mouth hungrily.

Ginny let out a moan as Hermione pushed her tongue deeper into Ginny's mouth.

Hermione stared into Ginny's beautiful grey eyes as she un-buttoned Ginny's blouse and throwing it across the room, then later Ginny's bra joining it.

Ginny looked innocently into Hermione's deep brown eyes as un-buttoning Hermione's blouse and joining it to the small pile on the other side of the room.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Gin?"

Ginny nodded.

Hermione smiled as she covered Ginny's left nipple with her mouth and began sucking and licking it.

Ginny moaned out Hermione's name while pushing onto Hermione's shoulders motioning her to go lower.

Hermione kissed Ginny's stomach while being pushed lower every second, as she kissed around Ginny's belly button her hands moved up to the hem of Ginny's pants and gradually started to un-button them. And finally after a few minutes of fumbling with the button and zipper, they came off.

Hermione saw Ginny's sexy red thong and instantly became wet. She moved her head lower til she had the hem of the thong in her mouth and began to pull downwards with her mouth, then getting it off the rest of the way with her hands.

Ginny then became extremely wet when seeing Hermione in front of her dripping wet pussy.

Then finally Hermione stuck in tongue deep into Ginny.

"Oh My Fucking God!" Ginny thought as she thrusted into Hermione's hungry mouth, "Dean was never THIS good!".

Hermione swirled her tongue inside Ginny and then pulling out and began teasing Ginny's soaking wet clit.

"Oh fuck Hermione" Ginny panted out as she felt herself nearing her peak.

Hermione thrusted her tongue into Ginny once again only to feel the walls tightening around her tongue and then felt a gush of liquid gathering in her mouth as she heard Ginny moan loudly and grip Hermione's hair.

Hermione looked up and smiled at Ginny.

Ginny smiled back and lent down to bring Hermione up to be able to kiss her.

"I love you Hermione" Ginny said weakly.

"I love you too Ginny" and turned her head to kiss Ginny on the cheek.

THE END

A.N: I hope you all like this story...I think it sucked. Cyaz later - izzy 


End file.
